Hunters x Chatroom x Insanity
by stickfigureparadise
Summary: -Spoilers- Gon and Killua take a quick break during the Chimera Ant to visit an internet chat room and catch up with their friends. -Includes intentional use of chat speak and incorrect grammar/punctuation- -No pairings-
1. First Day x Solitaire x Apples

** Hey, I hope you enjoy my first "fan fic"! I had fun writing this and may have got a little too into character, seeing how long it is.**

** Note that I don't ship any of these characters; I do, however, reference how Leorio talked to Kurapika in the musicals. (which sounded pretty clingy to me XD)**

** Please enjoy!**

**-----**

**ilikefishing125 has logged on.**

**ilikefishing125:** hello! :D :D ^_______^

**_Narukami_ has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** Yo.

**ilikefishing125:** KILLUA! =D

**_Narukami_:** ...

**Dr_handsome has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** wtc.

**Dr_handsome:** Gon, Killua, glad you made it!

**Dr_handsome:** ...Kurapika here?

**ilikefishing125:** how's your studying, leorio?

**Dr_handsome:** It's been going well.

**_Narukami_:** No he's late.

**Dr_handsome:** What have you two been doing?

**ilikefishing125:** FIGHTING CHIMERA ANTS!

**Dr_handsome:** ...Seriously? O_O Are you insane?

**_Narukami_:** ^ He is. ^

**ilikefishing125:** Yes! It's been very fun! We're getting stronger!

**ChainsofJustice has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** ...kira?

**ChainsofJustice:** Hello, everyone.

**_Narukami_:** Light yagami? what the crap?!

**ChainsofJustice:** -_- It's Kurapika.

**ilikefishing125:** KURAPIKA! :D :D ^_^

**Dr_handsome:** KURAPIKA! What took you so long?

**ChainsofJustice:** Some people have jobs.

**_Narukami_:** burn.

**ilikefishing125:** ...?

**xanimecutiechamax has logged on.**

**Dr_handsome:** Hey, Cutie, I'm Leorio!

**xanimecutiechamax:** ...how old are you?

**Dr_handsome:** 19

**xanimecutiechamax:** Biske Krueger! ^^

**ilikefishing125:** HI! BIIIIISKE!

**_Narukami_:** how did the old lady get this address?

Dr_handsome: Old lady?

**xanimecutiechamax:** Killua, I have a "present" for you next time we meet.

**_Narukami_:** ...

**ilikefishing125:** do you have a present for me?!

**ChainsofJustice:** You must be Gon and Killua's shishou. My name is Kurapika.

**Melody_of_hope has logged on.**

**ChainsofJustice:** Hello, Senritsu!

**ilikefishing125:** HI!

**Melody_of_hope:** Hi, Kurapika! ^^

**Haikuspwn has logged on.**

**ChainsofJustice:** Bashou, who is watching Neon?

**Haikuspwn has logged off.**

**Melody_of_hope:** ...Do you hear screaming?

**ChainsofJustice:** Brb, everyone.

**Melody_of_hope has logged off.**

**ChainsofJustice has logged off.**

**_Narukami_:** reolio tell gon to stop playing sollitare.

**Dr_handsome:** It's LEORIO! And Leorio-SAN to you, brat!

**_Narukami_:** :3

**Dr_handsome:** Why do you want Gon to stop playing solitaire?

**_Narukami_:** hes ben playing for five hours straight and the smoke is starting to fill the library!1!

**Dr_handsome:** Say what?

**ilikefishing125:** it's really really hard!

**Dr_handsome:** Gon, stop playing solitaire. Try pinball.

**ilikefishing125:** Okay!

**xanimecutiechamax:** You sound like a responsible young man, Leorio-san. *heart*

**_Narukami_:** AH! Ur still here, hag?! watch out, reolio!

**xanimecutiechamax:** ...

**Dr_handsome:** ...

**ilikefishing125:** I think Killua has a cold. he just sneezed three times!

**_Narukami_:** just go back to your pinball game! -_-+

**Artful_killer has logged on.**

**Artful_killer:** Milluki told me you were here, Killua.

**_Narukami_ has logged off.**

**Artful_killer:** ...

**Dr_handsome:** Illumi, you $%#*$!

**xanimecutiechamax:** Who is Illumi?

**Dr_handsome:** Killua's older brother.

**xanimecutiechamax:** Call me Biske-chan, Illumi. ^^

**Artful_killer:** ...no Killua? I suppose I should check back later then.

**Artful_killer has logged off.**

**ChainsofJustice has logged on.**

**ChainsofJustice:** I'm back, everyone.

**ChainsofJustice** ...Was that Illumi? ^

**Dr_handsome:** What happened? Are you alright?

**ChainsofJustice:** Yes, thank you. Miss Neon just got her head stuck again.

**Dr_handsome:** ..."stuck"?

**ChainsofJustice:** It's a long story.

**Dr_handsome:** I'll always have time for you.

**ChainsofJustice:** What?

**Dr_handsome:** That's what the closest friends are for!

**ChainsofJustice:** Who said we were that close?

**Dr_handsome:** What?

**ChainsofJustice:** Nothing. I just suddenly got chills.

**Dr_handsome:** Perhaps I should come over.

**ChainsofJustice**: _ No thank you.

**_Narukami_ has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** hey geezer!

**Dr_handsome:** ...

**ChainsofJustice:** I think he's talking to you.

**Dr_handsome:** I know.

**_Narukami_:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO GON?!

**Dr_handsome:** I didn't do anything to Gon.

**_Narukami_:** EVER SINCE HE STARTED PINBALL, HES BEN FALLING OUT OF HIS CHAIR! YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PUT MENTAL STRAIN ON HIM!1! BAAAAAAKA!

**ChainsofJustice:** I didn't think pinball was that much of a challenge.

**_Narukami_:** IT IS FOR GON! I ONLY JUST STARTED HIM ON PONG! U GOTTA TAKE GAMING SLOW!

**xanimecutiechamax:** Try using your nen to wake him up.

**_Narukami_:** on gon?! im never electrocuting gon!

**xanimecutiechamax:** Well then, 200 pushups, and 300 situps! NOW!

**_Narukami_** **has logged off.**

**Gnig has logged on.**

**Gnig:** Was Gon online?

**ChainsofJustice:** You just missed him. Who is asking?

**Gnig:** ...Just an old friend.

**Gnig has logged off.**

**xanimecutiechamax:** Well, I gotta go! You'll have to have Gon and Killua introduce us sometime, Leorio-san. *heart*

**Dr_handsome:** Sure.

**xanimecutiechamax has logged off.**

**Dr_handsome:** I wonder who that girl was. She sounds just like my type!

**ChainsofJustice:** That was one of Gon and Killua's nen teachers. She's fifty-seven, I believe.

**Dr_handsome:** ...

**ChainsofJustice:** Hello? Leorio?

**Dr_handsome:** I felt sick, but I'm better now.

**ChainsofJustice:** XD

**Dr_handsome:** Don't you start with me! Do you know how hard it is to keep a relationship while in medical school?

**ChainsofJustice:** From what I know of you... I assume it's extremely difficult.

**Dr_handsome:** You bet it is!

**Dr_handsome:** Wait! What was THAT supposed to mean?

**ilikefishing125 has logged on.**

**ilikefishing125:** I'm back! hehe, my head hurts.

**ChainsofJustice:** Hello again, Gon. ^^

**_Narukami_ has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** its a good thing for you he can type, old man. :K

**Dr_handsome:** I'm not old! What's with this picking on me?

**4apple_picker4 has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** holy crap now its ryuk!

**4apple_picker4:** How is my Ringo-chan?

**Dr_handsome:** Who?

**4apple_picker4:** It's Hisoka 3.

**ilikefishing125:** HISOKA!

**4apple_picker4:** Ya, Gon!

**Dr_handsome:** Well...

**Dr_handsome has logged off.**

**ChainsofJustice has logged off.**

**_Narukami_ has logged off.**

**ilikefishing125: **what have you been doing Hisoka? we've been fighting chimera ants and getting really strong!

**4apple_picker4:** That makes me so happy, Gon! *heart* *heart* *heart*

**ilikefishing125:** really? killua and I

**4apple_picker4:** Gon?

**ilikefishing125:** vbfeihfe dwaiofen f dwauywe

**4apple_picker4:** Gon? :(

**ilikefishing125:** U STAY AWAY FROM HIM, CREEPY PEDO!1

**4apple_picker4:** Ah, it's Killua-chan.

**ilikefishing125:** dfeauifuvf sorry, hisoka! Killua tried to make me get off! I'm sitting on his head right now!

**4apple_picker4:** Oh really? *heart*

**Artful_killer has logged on.**

**4apple_picker4: **Don't let him damage my Ringo-chan, Gon.

**Artful_killer:** ...I see you're up to your old tricks again.

**4apple_picker4: **Illumi! *heart*

**Artful_killer:** How did you find this site?

**4apple_picker4:** Magicians never reveal their secrets! 3

**ilikefishing125:** ILLUMI GET YOUR JERK FACE OUT OF MY CHATROOM!

**Artful_killer:** Killua? Mother wants to know if you've been washing behind your ears. She said that it is fairly difficult to clean blood out of such places.

**ilikefishing125:** dgeaqqihl weuefiuhaew fdhihifdsa

**ilikefishing125 has lost connection**

**_Narukami_ has logged on.**

**_Narukami_:** #$%*$! $^&$# #$*%$ ^&$(*# brother, $%*&$ *%#$!!

**4apple_picker4:** :O Oh my. It seems you are well loved, Illu. ;)

**_Narukami_:** hwoiefisfeb weahfeihfeihfs

**_Narukami_:** we9ehefif . good bye Hisoka, illumi! Killua smashed the computer I was using so the librarian got really really mad at us!

**_Narukami_:** $&$## Illumi!

**_Narukami_ has logged off.**

**4apple_picker4:** So.... :) *heart*

**Artful_killer has logged off.**

**4apple_picker4:** :(

**-end chat-**


	2. Spiders x Insults x Danchou?

**Hey guys, do to popular demand, I've decided to keep this going. (Seriously, are chat rooms really considered "fan fictions"?)**

**I hope you like this "chapter" with the Genei Ryodan. (I didn't think it was as good myself, but I tried my best at it)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**----**

**tDanchou has logged on.**

**tDanchou:** Now I will just wait for the members to arrive and we can

**tDanchou has lost connection.**

**xunforgivenx has logged on.**

**Ph1nkz has logged on.**

**xunforgivenx:** What with the username?

**Ph1nkz:** wuts with urz? XP

**xunforgivenx:** Oh this? I was going to call it 'Feitanwillsliceyourintenstinesopenwitharazor,ripyourgutsout,andshovethemdownyouresophagusandthenlaughpsychoticallyasyousuffocateandbleedtodeathatthesametime' but it took up too much space.

**Ph1nkz:** orly?

**xunforgivenx:** No, was already taken.

**Ph1nkz:** u no wut? t got a better 1 4 u: _itsybitsy_spidr_!

**xunforgivenx:** ...

**xunforgivenx has logged off.**

**Uber_txter has logged on.**

**Uber_txter:** Hi, Phinx! ^^

**Ph1nkz:** whoz u?

**Uber_txter:** It's Shalnark! Lol! ^^ I'm on my cellphone outside of Yorkshin Central Park! Where are you? :-D

**Ph1nkz:** at teh gim.

**Uber_txter:** You didn't break the equipment again, did you? =:-3 (-- lol I made a rabbit)

**Ph1nkz:** i take it ur still sore abot wut i did to ur phone.

**Uber_txter:** ^^ You're so lucky it works! lol! :D :D :D

**Ph1nkz**: ...

**Danchousgurl2 has logged on.**

**Ph1nkz:** who that?/

**Danchousgurl2:** Who do you think? It's Machi!

**Uber_txter:** lol! I thought "Danchousgurl" was Pakunoda's screen name.

**Danchousgurl2:** -_-+ It was. That's why I used a #2. Are you two done being stupid now? Where is Danchou?

**Ph1nkz:** he wus here bfor i got on. but he left.

**Danchousgurl2:** -_- *sigh*

**demechan has logged on.**

**Ph1nkz:** i hope shizukus atached to u.

**Danchousgurl2:** Don't be an idiot. Hello, Shizuku. Where are you?

**demechan:** Where is danchou?

**bigdaddyFrank has logged on.**

**bigdaddyFrank:** Shizuku, what have I said about visiting strange sites?

**demechan:** Danchou told us to come here so I came.

**bigdaddyFrank:** I was talking about that one with the male models and the chimera ants.

**demechan:** ? I never visit sites with male models or chimera ants.

**bigdaddyFrank:** Yes you did.

**demechan:** But I'm left-handed.

**bigdaddyFrank:** ?! What does that have to do with anything?

**Uber_txter:** No wait, she has a point. :D

**divineleft_ has logged on.**

**Ph1nkz:** hey kortopi

**divineleft_:** I copied bonos laptop.

**bigdaddyFrank:** How are you two doing?

**divineleft_:** I hit my head on his spear.

**Dancousgurl2:** That must hurt.

**divineleft_:** Here is a picture of the wound: [link]

**Ph1nkz:** AH GROSS!

**divineleft_:** I know. Its hideous.

**Ph1nkz:** SO THATS WUT UR FACE LOOKS LYK!

**divineleft_** has logged off.

**Danchousgurl2:** Just because it's true doesn't mean you should tell him, idiot! Use tact!

**_Bap_ has logged on.**

**_Bap_:** Phinx, if you hear music tonight, I suggest you run. -not that it will matter.

**bigdaddyFrank:** Calm down, Bono, everyone. We've already had two members leave the chat.

**Danchousgurl2:** Who's fault do you think THAT is?

**bigdaddyFrank:** Where is Nobunaga?

**Uber_txter:** ^^ He must be late again. roflol.

**xunforgivenx has logged on.**

**Ph1nkz:** HAY!1

**xunforgivenx has logged off.**

**Danchousgurl2:** Who was that?

**bigdaddyFrank:** I assume it was Feitan. He is acting Danchou for the time being, so he should be here.

**Ph1nkz:** hehe. fei is danchou. hehe.

**Danchousgurl2:** Where is Nobunaga?

**_Bap_:** He's always late.

**ronin_hazama has logged on.**

**_Bap_:** Speak of the devil.

**Danchousgurl2:** Where were you?!

**ronin_hazama:** uh... sleeping.

**Ph1nkz:** i bet u were stalking kura agin!

**ronin_hazama:** No I wasn't.

**Ph1nkz:** i bet u were!

**ronin_hazama:** You have no proof.

**Uber_txter:** [link] ttly roflol! Nobunaga's a perv! j/k

**Danchousgurl2:** Is that a picture of you looking into that guy's bedroom window?

**ronin_hazama:** ...

**Ph1nkz:** but shal took a pic of u looking into windows so that makes him just as creepy! haha! xD

**Danchousgurl2:** Good point. You weirdos.

**Uber_txter:** You guys wanted proof. ^^ Here's some more! [link]

**bigdaddyFrank:** Shizuku, don't click it.

**demechan:** Don't click what? o.o

**ronin_hazama:** ...what? now you're making me sound bad.

**Ph1nkz:** ahahahaha! xD click it! its great!

**Danchousgurl2:** I didn't know you were prone to cross-dressing, Nobunaga.

**_Bap_:** It didn't surprise _me_.

**ronin_hazama:** ...you want to challenge me, Bono?

**Uber_txter:** Someone had better have a good reason for that picture! ^^ lolj/k

**ronin_hazama:** I had to get close to the chain guy but he's constantly being followed by either the person who reads heartbeats or that scary, pink-haired brat.

**Ph1nkz:** yea she is pret scary.

**bigdaddyFrank:** So you dressed up as a woman so you could slip in unnoticed?

**_Bap_:** How did that work out for you?

**Danchousgurl2:** Who cares? Where's Danchou?!

**4apple_picker4 has logged on.**

**Danchousgurl2:** You know what? I'm leaving.

**Danchousgurl2 has logged off.**

**demechan has logged off.**

**_Bap_ has logged off.**

**Uber_txter has logged off.**

**Ph1knz has logged off.**

**bigdaddyFrank:** Hisoka, did Danchou have the nen removed yet?

**4apple_picker4:** :(

**bigdaddyFrank:** Then why was he trying to contact us?

**4apple_picker4:** That was me! Gomen! :heart:

**ronin_hazama:** HISOKA! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU SOLD UBO OUT! YOU TRAITOR WOLF IN SPIDER'S CLOTHING WITH NO SENSE OF MORALS OR LOYALTY! I WILL SINK MY SW

**ronin_hazama:** ORD INTO YOUR INTESTINES AND USE YOUR HEAD AS A FOOTREST!

**bigdaddyFrank:** Okay then.

**bigdaddyFrank has logged off.**

**4apple_picker4:** Oh my. :(

**ronin_hazama:** when do you want to settle this?

**4apple_picker4:** I don't want to fight old fruit. Besides, I have a date with another chat board. :heart:

**ronin_hazama has logged off.**

**tDanchou has logged on.**

**tDanchou:** Hello?

**tDanchou:** ...

**4apple_picker4:** Now I have you all to myself! :heart:

**tDanchou has logged off.**

**-end chat-**


End file.
